


Snappish

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Photography, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Click' at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snappish

Click.

Will was a bastard, but unfortunately he was also hot enough to melt all good sense - something he did to Grell on a regular basis.

Click.

Like now – with Grell ending tied in a compromising position.

Click.

Grell glared, suspecting it was somewhat offset by her obvious arousal. 

Click.

“This is entirely unfair, Will."

Click.

Those photographs of Sebastian were harmless.

Click.

“It was just a little fun.”

Click.

“Will, who exactly is going to see these photographs? Just you, right?”

Click.

Will opened her with a slicked finger and there was no way to keep from moaning.

Click.


End file.
